Vienna Kiss
by Dissonencia
Summary: He had billions and yet he wasted it in an Auction Hall. That's what he thought. AU.


**Vienna Kiss**

…**o0O0o….o0o0OOO0o0o…..….o0O0o…**

Windy and chilly weather, the melting hoarfrost coming from the north is really starting to take its toll on the nearby countries as evidenced by the layered snow inundating the road jointly with its ice-covered trees and frosty winds. Yet she, Kuchiki Rukia felt no hassle as she travels the road with her trusted butler. Even though traveling in this snow-smothered road proved to be harder than trying to light a match in the middle of the storm, it was a relatively quiet and uneventful ride except with occasional bumps in the road.

This year is considered to be a precarious year, crime families and different syndicate group litters in every city. Syndicate group endlessly dealing with something illegal and barred. It doesn't really have an effect on her family's business whatsoever but when she was officially announced to the public as the 'Heiress' of one the most successful incorporation world-wide, she unintentionally attracted the attention of some of the Mafia Bosses out there. Of course, as the dutiful brother Byakuya was, he refused all of them for her. It was a move done for her sake, their family name and pride. Byakuya didn't want to associate themselves with illegal deeds as much as possible, much less let Rukia group with these people. In Byakuya's opinion, he did the rightful thing but those syndicates thought otherwise, it was one of his mistakes, _if not the_, biggest.

But like those people would take this lying down, no. they started niggling the inner workings and some of the employees by doing their usual thing, trafficking. Crime families, syndicate groups grew stronger by establishing connections with those authoritative and influential families in order to widen their scope and acquire more. Byakuya definitely knew their twisted reason and all the more why he shouldn't associate Rukia with this people.

Rukia gently tug her white coat closer to her, she may like winter but that doesn't mean that she's immune with the cold. She looked out into the car window and stared at the rime-covered trees with a soft frown playing in her face. No matter how much she disagrees with the arrangement, she knew her brother got his heart on the right place. She fully understands the consequences of refusing a numerous prominent syndicate group leaders, really, it was for the better. She herself didn't want anything to do with them, why would she want to associate herself with lout people. She didn't want to plunge herself in world full of debarred dealings, lots of headaches and annoyance and besides, she already the heiress and it would be better to leave it like that. After all, she's contented with everything she has.

Her driver caught a glimpse of her from the rear view and smile at the petite lady. He's old with white hair and smiling eyes. He witnessed her growth from a little girl to a lady and it was already decided that he would just spend his remaining life serving her and the Kuchiki family.

"All well, milady?'

From the car window, Rukia turned her face towards the aging and loyal old man, "I think so."

"Well, you look like you're in deep contemplation."

"Well, just thinking about… about my well, current situation."

"Oh, I'm sure you're brother knows best."

Rukia smiled, "That's what I thought too, by the way, once we get into Alsergrund, please stop for a while. I think it's nearing lunch."

"Of course,"

Rukia saw his mild smiling expression by the rear view mirror; she nodded and returns to stare at the window, trying to find solace in the streets of her would-be-new-home.

…**o0O0o…..**

A man with silver hair and red eyes hidden in slits, wearing a knee length black coat over a complete black attire and black gloves was standing behind a large white tree holding a long sniper gun in both hands and pointing it at the approaching black car, his right hand ready to pull the trigger once his target locks. A wide slithering smile crept up on his face as he shut his left eye and focus his gun at the driver of the car. His right hand began pulling the trigger and a cheery whisper of___**'Bye bye'**___passes his lips.

…**o0O0o…..**

Her eyes are starting to doze off while her driver drives slowly. But it wasn't even a full 10 minutes when she heard a bang, a deafening smash through the glass window and a sound of something speeding past and hitting something hard and a dull thump of a body floundering against the leather seat of the car. Her eyes snapped open and she lunge at the front of the car to see what happened. Trying hard to push down the swell of something unpleasant building inside her, the first thing her hand touched is a smear of something liquid. Her eyes widen, trying to surmount the realization that she just touched blood.

"Steiner-san!" she cried out while trying to shake off the full-blown dread that was inside her. Panicking is not something associated with any members of the Kuchiki family but hell, as she stares into the now unfathomable eyes of Steiner-san and recovered enough to discern the fact that he was just shot in the head, she knew it. She's in an immense danger.

With shaky hands, she tried to reach out and close Steiner-san's open and stunned eyes. After murmuring a really quick prayer for him, she decked into her seat and rummaged her bag for a small hand gun that her brother always told her to bring with her wherever she goes. She contemplated if she could still drive the car, no. because whoever shot her driver can still be out there and he can easily shot her again or the tires for that matter. Or go out and roam to find help, dangerous but it's still better than waiting here for god-knows-what. At least she had one form of defense if somebody tried something on her and the advantage of having a wider space if she needs to hide or run. She forces herself to work faster, no time to waste. She starts to untie her shoes as fast as she can, she didn't need those high heeled shoes if she's going to run, _'for god's sake, Kuchiki Rukia, move it!'_ she almost screamed as one of the ties of the shoe got stuck with another. This was wasting time. She took one of the broken shards from the smashed glass window to cut the damn tie. She threw the shards at no particular direction and she's about to open the door when the other door behind her opened and she felt a gloved hand clamped on her mouth and an arm gliding at her waist.

Even with this restraining position, she tried to reach out to the small hand gun, but it was kicked to the side by the man. As if sensing her anger and to further it, he flipped and pinned her beneath him right at the backseat of the car. Rukia suddenly felt her body jolt and the next thing she knew, she was laying at her back with the man on top of her, sneering with that snakelike face of his. His eyes are hidden by that extremely thin slits but she did not miss the vague hint of underlying cruelty laced with viciousness. What struck her the most about him is his demanding presence that could render her immobilized as if a snake was being coiled around her body. He's the only man here, so it's kinda obvious that it was he who killed her old driver, immediately as immobilization struck her, it soon vanished as a wave of fresh detestation rushed through her.

"Eh? Don't stare at me like that; Rukia-chan or I'll start to think that ya already 'ave some kind of hatred for me." He said sneering down at her like a snake measuring his prey.

"You son of a-"

"Tsk tsk, Rukia-chan, words like that are unlike ya," then he removed the glove covering his right hand to stroke her face, "ya don't wanna sully your family name."

Rukia cringes at the touch, if only her hand weren't restrained by him, she would have pulled back and punch him right in that annoying sneering face of his but it so happens that both of her hands are restrained with his one large hand above her. Her long hair was no longer pulled into that elegant style but instead, it just lands disarray around her face but nevertheless she still has that fierce look but it doesn't seem to work on the man. Then she felt something inches away from her hand, the broken shard that she threw moments ago was just within her reach and if she could adjust her hand a notch she could reach it and stab him. Unfortunately, the snakelike man saw what she's about to do and threw the shard away from them, Rukia looked at him with wide eyes and he lift his ungloved hand and took her neck, squeezing hard with a homicidal look in his eyes.

"You know what pisses me off the mo-"

"_Gin_,"

Somebody spoke behind him and he stopped dead tracks but did not release her bruised neck. Looks like whoever arrived has some kind of gift for commanding respect but Rukia can't see him, whoever he may be.

"Gin, I ask you to remove your hand, _do not further damage the goods_," the other man said in a dulcet yet imposing tone.

Gin sneered but complied. "I was just checking if she's all right, ya know, we don't want to vend something of not good quality."

"Gin,"

"I mean the 'highest' quality and not 'good' quality."

"Gin, please get off her. I'm sure Lady Kuchiki isn't pleased having someone on top of her."

Gin's smile widens and he did exactly what he's told. "Right."

When 'Gin' got off her, Rukia rubbed her aching neck and glare daggers at Gin who sneered back at her. Rukia looked up, now that the snake man is no longer straddling her, if possible, everything became much more muddled, and she did not understand who are they and what they want. She would have run if the other man and some other backups weren't blocking her damn way. She wondered if it has something to do with her family or not…

The 'other' man walked towards her and brought out something in his pocket, a white handkerchief and took out her bloodied hand and began cleaning away the blood. Rukia was quite shocked at what the man is doing but nonetheless, held her tongue in check. She got the feeling that this was just a show and it was nothing compared to what was going to come, in short, she felt something ominous in this brown haired man. As if sensing her distrust, the man looked up and stared at her with his deep and piercing brown eyes and with a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, Aizen Sousuke."

She wasn't a Kuchiki for nothing, despite in this situation, she can still cling on her famed pride by calmly threatening him, "I do not know what is happening and I do not know who you are but I'm very sure that I'll get you for what you did because-"

"-you are a Kuchiki?"

Rukia remind silent for the briefest of time and immediately continued. "Do you know that cutting someone off while she's speaking is a not a good behavior?"

Gin heard this and laughed but apparently, Aizen wasn't pleased because he held Rukia's chin and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"That behavior will get you in a very dire situation if you continue to act like that." He stopped for a while letting the words sunk onto her and continued, "That's exactly why we're here, _because you are a Kuchiki_ and everybody is dying to get their hands on you."

Rukia's elegant eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?" she asks in a cold steely voice, still trying to remain calm.

"Tell me, Miss Kuchiki, have you ever been to an auction?"

… **oO0O0Oo …**

A thousand miles away from where the famed auction will happen…

3:12 am

Clouds of steamy mist filled a small circular room as somebody turned the showers off. A sound of a door swiftly opened and somebody stepping out carrying a somewhat zesty smell filled the room.

Shirosaki Hichigo stood against the glass window with nothing but a black towel wrapped around his middle revealing a perfectly toned chest and abdomen, he was trying to dry his damp unruly white hair with a dry small towel that he picked up hanging on his chair.

He ran his hands over his hair as his eyes fell on the little note on the top of his desk; he walked 6 long strides reached and his damn desk where his sword lay, he took the little note, read it and something akin to exasperation crossed his face. He was still in a really bad mood and dealing with these kinds of things does not interest him.

Just 5 hours ago, he, again, killed somebody. It wasn't just anybody; the damn man happened to be one of the top syndicate leaders, but hell, the dumb man irritates him to no end…

It was 4 months ago when he was appointed as the new boss of their clan and with that short amount of time; he already made history with his repugnant attitude and style of business dealings. For him, it was a well-earned feat but for others, it raises so many questions and objections as to why he was chosen. But these questions and objection weren't coming from his clan but from others. These 'other' clans thought him to be a new rival, an adversary, mainly because they are well aware of his raw strength and potency; they knew he was capable of anything and will not hesitate to strike. In other words, he's a direct threat.

A syndicate boss at the age 27, he's the youngest out of all the syndicate leaders world-wide. His undeviating callousness earned him the top position; well, nobody deserved the position better than he does, he worked for it and damn, nobody is as menacing as him. Now that he's the top man, he's free to bitch around and does what he fuckin' wants. And being the top-man comes with accountability, he has to meet with the other bastards to continue their protection rackets and 'business' dealings.

And it was one of these annoying congregations that he bumped off another syndicate leader. Sakanade-san is another one of the shitty bastards that ever lived. He may look intimidating and neat with his clean cut suit but really, he's nothing without his minions. And Hichigo would forever cherish the memory of hacking his head off while they drink.

Just 4 hours ago, he was asked to attend the annual meetings of the top bosses across the country and this, this is where Sakanade-san lost his head.

Hichigo was sited 12 people away from him in the large hall while everyone drinks and proceeds to their merrymaking. It was the commemoration of one their best year so drinking gets out of hand and grubby opinion that one would normally keep secret tends to spill out unexpectedly. They weren't allowed to carry weapons inside the hall but a threatening glare was all it took Hichigo to let him carry his sword. As he walked into the large hall, he was receiving plenty of glares but some gave him a challenging smirk. But none of the glares given to him are graver than the one Sakanade gave him; it was full of spite and hatred.

When Hichigo noticed this, he couldn't contain his manic laugh; it was the kind of glare that he loves the most, those eyes that can promise a painful and slow death. Sakanade was clearly challenging him and of course, being he, the brazen Hichigo, he's up for the damn challenge.

After an hour of death glares and aggressive exploitations from both sides, Sakanade finally cracked from Hichigo's shameless taunting, brash stance and arrogant attitude. Sakanade took the combat knife from one of his subordinate and openly attacked Hichigo.

Hichigo is definitely fine with that, after all, he's getting irritated about the dumb man's scathing comments and empty boasting. And when he saw Sakanade heading his way with a blunt knife, it was then that you could see the murderous glint in Hichigo's dilated molten gold irises.

The whole hall held its breath when they felt a really suppressing tension engulfing the whole place, some of the syndicate leaders looked smug and excited about something, and some looked bothered but some merely shrugged as if this is a normal phenomenon happening yearly. Some of the ladies screamed when they saw the lifeless body of Sakanade right on the floor.

Yet Hichigo stood relaxed beside the body, it was after all, a well-deserved kill. No more weakling glaring daggers at him. And besides, some of the other syndicate gang leaders wanted Sakanade out of their way, he was becoming a burden and it is much better if they just let someone killed him and he did them a big favor.

Hichigo was just the best man for the job because he has this repulsive reputation of being a bloodthirsty beast, he brags a hell lot but he's damn well sure he can back that shit up because he's the King.

That's what happened 5 hours ago, after the commotion he did, he took one of the unopened bottles of Vodka and walked his way out of the hall with that hubbub behind him, leaving Sakanade's subordinates to decide who the next leader is. Well, he could easily takeover that clan as his to widen his reach but he found himself uninterested with weaklings. He's relatively fine with his own badass one. He smirked back at those remaining gang leaders who gave him an approving nod or an exigent smirk.

When he walked out of the vicinity, he saw his car prepared for him, looks like his subordinates got wind of what happened and took the liberty to get ready everything for him. In a matter of few hours, this will eventually reach Zangetsu, his mid-forties adviser, and he'll receive another tongue-lashing from his predecessor. Heh! Like he cared, He'll just tell the old bastard to 'fuck off' and then leave. No doubt this will reach Zangetsu but this will also reach the world-wide gang leaders and that's something else, especially now that he had to attend that fucking auction. Now, he had to answer annoying questions and whatnot.

Speaking about the god-damned auction, Hichigo stared back into the little invitation prompting him to attend. Normally he wouldn't attend no matter what; he's not interested in showing-off, who got the highest bid and who earned more. But when his old predecessor pointed out that it was his chance to see his other rivals world-wide, he thought that maybe going into the damn auction wasn't a bad idea.

He let go of the small towel and let it fall on the floor and then unwrapped the black towel hugging his middle and threw it at the bed and walked stark-naked towards his walk-in closet. He rummaged into his pile of clothes until he found a decent pair of black pants and comfortable black buttoned-up shirt. He slipped his clothes on which perfectly hugged his body and then left the room.

…**o0O0o…..**

Not to mention that this auction was the biggest illegal auction this year headed by a prominent man in the name of Aizen Sousuke. A hell lot of stolen properties are the main attraction for this year's event. And something about a special item was mentioned in the invitation; he had neither idea nor care. It was an auction exclusively for gang leaders like him, or at least someone engaging in something illicit and every single demented syndicate leaders like him would attend this year's eminent auction.

True, the prices are worth a fortune and sometimes, the items weren't good, just some nasty crown or bones. Or sometimes pieces of old parchment dating thousand years ago or some antique statues or DNA samples of renowned dead people. He's not a fucking historian so why the hell would he have any inclination to buy this shit. The only reason he's going is to see his rivals and see how he can outrun them and proved he's the superior. But if he can see something interesting, why not bid for it? Besides he's filthy rich from all of his business dealings.

They arrived at exactly 4:00 pm, plenty of hours before the auction start. The auction will start at exactly 11 pm but they were asked to come at 10 pm to fix the necessary preparation; papers or credit card numbers are asked to be given, pay systems are established and number, identifications and room codes are distributed to ensure a free-flowing auction without disruption. They will not be doing a traditional auction where everyone sits on a large hall with a stage where all the items are showed but rather, they value privacy.

A total of 64 bidders are expected to come, it is because only 64 syndicate gang leaders passed the international standards of affluence, means that only 64 leaders are rich enough to afford the auction items. A large circular hall is divided into smaller private rooms and 4 levels; these rooms are circulated around the hall and every single one of this room has a viewing glass window pane to see the below center platform where the items are showed. These small private cozy rooms complete with wine services are given to each of the bidders to permit relaxation while participating with the event. These small rooms also have small viewing monitor to let the bidders see the items close-up and another monitor where the competing bidders are shown with their offered bids and another monitor where the name of the winning bidder is shown.

…**o0O0o…..**

It was half past 9:00 when Hichigo finished being debriefed by model-looking ladies clad in short black uniforms similar to that of flight attendants. Now he had at least 30 minutes before he sit down his ass up there in the 2rd level 21th room.

He looked around in the lounge area of this building and stare at the Baroque design, he never really did appreciate arts but there was something in that statue of an angel beneath a demon and the demon has that really sadistic expression on its face as he grinned maliciously at the angel. Hichigo chuckled lightly, somehow he was reminded of his face expression whenever he's about to do something sadistic and that demon statue perfectly mirrored him. Zangetsu told him that this building was constructed under the sole purpose of auction events, its neither hotel nor lodge.

He looked around at those people around him; all of them are wearing black or something smart; he could tell if they are bodyguards, minions or the boss themselves, because these Bosses have that really smug expression as if they rule the world, something not far from his own expression.

Just ten more minutes and the auction will finally start. He decided that he'll jus pass up the remaining time right in his private room, the old bastard is already there so he might as well follow. He motioned his two minions that he brought with him to follow.

As he ascend the stairs towards his designated room, everyone still on the corridor or talking to someone outside the room stared at him, apparently word about the 'Sakanade incident' already reached this place. Actually, Sakanade is one of these 64 leaders that will attend the event but because he took his head, no Sakanade will show up tonight. He turned into the corner when something outrageous caught his eye; he looked to the side and saw his long-time archenemy.

Another evil smirk slid in his face as he flashed his lethal eyes at him.

"Oi Shirosaki, havin' fun lately huh?"

He didn't bother walking towards his teal-haired bastard of an enemy. Who stare down at him with his electric-blue eyes. And he did not miss that he was also wearing that same smart, smooth suit that everyone wore.

"Grimmjow _fucking_ Jeagerjaques, the hell you're doin' here?"

"You shitty bastard, I should be asking that, why didn't you die in that shootout?"

"Please, I'm immortal."

"Fuck you, but I should say I'm glad cuz' I'll be the one bringin' ya to your god-damned grave."

"Really? Actually I got your grave ready years ago; it's just waiting for its occupant."

And as if to end these brief greetings, Hichigo turned around but not before giving Grimmjow The Middle finger. He heard Grimmjow give a short evil snigger and then said,

"Catch ya around, bastard!" before turning away himself.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, his idea of real archenemy. He became a syndicate gang leader round the same time he did, so it was basically a neck-in-neck competition, but he didn't care, as long he always get the upper-hand in everything he's fine with Grimmjow roaming around. After all, he already kicked Grimmjow's ass plenty of times before. And Grimmjow's territory does not overlap with his, but he would be glad if that was the case, because he'll get a hell lot of thrashing dibs on Grimmjow.

He turned the knob around to enter his private room and then stepped inside; he got the best view because his room is directly facing the set up platform. He looked to the side saw his old man already reclining on of the leather chair right beside the 3rd LCD.

"What the fuck old man? You're so useless; I don't even know why you're here."

Zangetsu chose to remain silent and slowly seep his wine, answering this wild child in his dumb question won't do him any good. He had no doubt about him being the current clan leader but he's so atrocious and ruthless that his own action will lead him to his own doom, he was just accompanying him to make sure that he does not do something… impudent again. In his opinion, Hichigo is still that wild, immature child that needs looking after. Zangetsu is just merely preserving his clan by looking after its current leader.

"You there, where the hell is the fool Shinji?" Hichigo barked at one of his underling standing beside the doorframe.

"He said he got some errands to run and he'll be back after 15 minutes." One of them said in a low tone.

"Asshole," Hichigo said dismissively as he took one glass from the table and fill it with ice-cold wine.

He hadn't finished drinking the whole glass when the doors sprung open and revealed a rather wet Shinji.

"It's pissin' rainin' out there!" he said as shrug off his dripping coat and threw at one of the underling standing beside the doorframe.

"Oi Shinji, don't make me run my sword through ya, its nothin' but painful."

"Eh? Don't get so mad, it's practically your friggin' fault!"

Hichigo glare at him threateningly and made a move to stand when Zangetsu finally spoke, "Both of you sit down now, the auctioneer is already speaking."

"Hey you dirty old man, I don't take orders from hella anyone, especially from ya." He said but nevertheless, took his seat close to the window pane and rested his arm on the arm rest and placed his head on his palm, looking at the man speaking at the platform.

"-As I was saying, I want to express my gratitude by warmly welcoming you all here in this excellent night." Some brown haired man was saying in front of the carpeted platform.

"Now, I do not want to prolong this moment by speaking baloney words, I am quite sure that you have been waiting for this-"

'_Waiting, my ass.'_Hichigo inwardly thought as he looked around the circular room- '_So the bastard's room is directly opposite mine'_he thought as he saw Grimmjow seeping in his glass.

"-Now if I may, I would like to turnover this stage to Mr. Ichimaru Gin, our auctioneer for the night." He indicated to the snake-faced man with white hair, wearing an all black tux.

"Ah, the snakey sneaky bastard, should I shot him?" he heard Shinji whispered behind him, Ichimaru has been _very unpopular_with them. "No, I get first dibs on him so you keep your damn mouth shut."

"And please, bear in mind that we have a very special item that will be shown at the end of this auction and my piece of advice for you, my special guests, is that make sure that you do not bid for the wrong item and think about it thoroughly because you might miss this special item."

And then the brown haired man looked around him-at everyone inside the auction hall-and said in his popular dulcet tone, "Gentlemen, Good luck."

And so the boredom kicked in. nothing, absolutely nothing pique his interest in this motherfucking auction. It was completely a waste of time.

Gin did nothing but endorse/sell useless things like what he had predicted. Mummies, Queen Antoinette's possessions and whatnot, 900 year old painting, ruby diadem and other blasted things that a syndicate leader does not need.

He endured about an hour of men bickering for a useless circlet and a rusty wristlet for 500 million. He rolled his eyes and was thinking of shoving his touch screen bidding gadget down Shinji's throat just to have something to do when this 'Aizen' guy reemerges and took the stage from Ichimaru and once again spoke in that dulcet tone,

"My dear guests, we are nearing the finale of this 43th Auction Night and as I promised, this 'Special Item' will soon be shown to all of you and I'll give you a moment to look before the price is decided. But let me give a brief introduction about this one because we have never done this extraordinary piece."

Aizen looked at everyone and everybody looked as though they are now seriously paying attention to him. Well except Hichigo, who still looked bored as hell.

"My dear guest, as I said, this is the very first time that we're doing this so I asked your complete attention."

Another dramatic pause.

"Many weeks ago, it has come to our attention that someone has been very repudiating in Asia, refusing all kinds of proposal for business expansion. In our opinion it was a very good opportunity to show the development of _our kind_of business. We all know that in business, in order to grow stronger, one must establish an unbreakable union with one of the business empire and to ensure that, we need a _bond_."

Pause.

"And this is what Kuchiki Byakuya has been refusing us by shielding his sister from us. You see, through his sister, we can have this _bond,_by marriage of course."

Pause.

"So what is this Auction got to with this Multi-Billion Business Empire that the Kuchiki family owns? My dear, let me tell you this, marrying Kuchiki Rukia is like marrying this Multi-Billion Business Empire and all kinds of possibilities."

'_So the bastard is selling us this Kuchiki-heiress._' Hichigo thought as he looked around to see the greedy expression of those other gang leaders, true, whatever this Aizen guy is saying is the utmost truth.

"And now, my Auction will play a large role in your pursuit of greatness because _we have Kuchiki Rukia_." Hichigo got the feeling that he's been dying to say those words.

Through the glass window pane, murmurs filled almost every room except Hichigo's.

'_Ah, the logic is simple, we buy Kuchiki Rukia from your auction and get rich by both marrying her or not and thrusting ourselves into the Kuchiki family because you know and we know and they know that they can't take this lying down especially if the heiress is married and they got no choice but to accept us and boom!'_

What a twisted way of thinking.

"But my people, I'm not just offering you Multi-Billion Business Empire on plate but we're also talking about a _real beauty_ here," and then he smiled, "Why else would others want her except for her beauty and family assets. She's the pot of gold here."

Pause.

"Now, here we are and I think it's the time to show our star of the night." He inclined his head to gin, "Gin."

Gin nodded and clicked a rather large LCD that shows the _sleeping princess in a large red bed with roses and wearing a rather elegant silk nightgown aimed to torture the imagination of the bidders._

All eyes turned to her, greedy expression and lusty thoughts filled the hall. It would have been better if they can get her out to show right in front of them but what if something went wrong? Aizen cannot afford any mistakes. Anyway, this seems to work on them all the same. Wealth, lust and power has always been very effective with men like this, now all he had to do is wait and see who's the lucky winner.

Seeing the expression on the faces of these greedy men, he already knew the starting price.

Even Grimmjow was leaning on the window pane looking at the sleeping lady. And…

Hichigo is not leaning on the window pane like those idiots but calmly sited on his chair, but one look at his expression and you absolutely know what has been going on his mind, his sordid mind.

Suddenly, the LCD with the sleeping lady vanished and all attention are now focused into the man deciding the price.

"Now, gentlemen, I did warn you, I told you not to just spend all your money, think first. But I'm afraid those who no longer can afford to buy something or those with money lower than 1 billion, _please leave the room_." He said in a very cold, strict yet commanding voice.

Angry buzz can be heard throughout the different room, muttering something about unjust.

"Leave now or my guards can take care of you, please be reminded that we collected your credit cards and we know who among you are still able to afford. I'm very sorry to tell you that only 27 out of 64 are legible to continue this bidding."

And so the guards came in and forcefully took out those who refused to leave properly. It was a full 15 minutes before everybody calmed down. Of course nobody crossed Hichigo's door as he haven't bought anything and perfectly capable to continue.

It was then that Aizen spoke again, "Gentlemen, we now begin. I'll be officially be the auctioneer this time."

"The starting bid is… 800 million."

"Whoa! What an expensive bitch!" Shinji exclaimed as offered bids are shown on the large monitor in front of them all.

For now, the highest bid belongs to Jeagerjaques with 1 billion and then followed by 1.1 billion from someone else and then, 1.2 billion,

1.5 billion,

1.7 billion,

1.9 billion,

2.3 billion, which was the highest bid from Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

And then another swatted again for 2.5 billion, someone form the 4th level.

"Anybody higher than that? Anybody?"

"Is this our highest?"

"2.7 billion," from Grimmjow.

"2.7 billion, anybody higher?"

This was exactly according to plan; Aizen can just imagine how successful he'll be.

"3 billion," that someone form the 4th level again

"3 billion, anybody?"

The whole room was filled with tension; it was really getting higher and higher now, extremely expensive for a damn lady.

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed again, whoever that bastard from the 4th level is really starting to fucking piss him.

"3.4 billion."

"3.5 billion,"

"3.6 billion,"

Everybody stared at those two from the 2nd and 4th level fighting over the bid; it was becoming more like their bid rather than everybody's.

Gin whispered, "Whoa, whoa, whoa this is really getting hot."

"Should be, we're selling a Multi-Billion Business Empire here so it's ONLY natural that we earn the same amount." Aizen said, almost inaudible. _"This is business, Gin."_

"3.8 billion From Mr. Jeagerjaques. Is there no one else? Is it the final bid?"

When that man from the 4th level didn't offer another bid, Grimmjow was almost at the brink of victory when somebody offered,

**"_Fucking Shit, 5 billion."_**

Everybody turned to 2nd level, 21st room, astounded.

That was a pretty **exaggerated** bid to offer.

"5 billion, is there no one else, is this the final bid?"

When nobody answered.

"Done, Kuchiki Rukia sold to Hichigo Shirosaki."

… **oO0O0Oo …**

**Love me or Hate me**

**Dissonencia…**


End file.
